Ridiculous Obssesion with love
by Tani
Summary: What if all you know and love about Moulin Rouge never happened? Christian wakes up to descover that he had lived a dream.


Ridiculous obsession with love  
  
A/N: Hello! I cannot believe it, I have started an Alternate Universe with a, -gasp- OC character! Oh I am being such a hypocrite right now! I who so dearly hates other character fictions have decided to write one!!! I hope you all can forgive me. So this fiction is basically an alternate universe to the whole movie. Take everything you now after Christian and the Bohemians got drunk on Absinthe and forget it. Because in my story, the whole beautiful romance between Satine and Christian was a hallucination. The result is a fan fiction about Christian becoming slightly obsessed with Satine, who is very different here. Dedicated to Kristin for giving me the inspiration to write this, and for being a great friend.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim! There that's all that needs to be said. I wish I had enough money to buy "all things must pass" though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people, but above all things, a story about love. A love, that will live, forever. The End." A flash of bright and vibrant colors, swirled past Christian's eyes, followed by loud music, and a deep booming laughter, that seemed to echo and resonate through, his skull. . His head throbbed, and he shot out of bed, or at least the heap of blankets that attached him to the cold wood floor.  
  
He groaned, and took in his surroundings, what was he doing in Toulouse's garret? He had a story to publish. He shivered a little, trying to recall the events of the night before. He had shut himself out from Toulouse and the other bohos had he not?  
  
Draping the blanket around his body, he got off the floor, groaning from the stiffness of his limbs. " Well that's what you get for drinking yourself into lethargy." He thought bitterly to himself. He glanced out Toulouse's window as he passed it. "Look at that old windmill, how it turns and how it rules over the land the regal elephant at its side...wait a minute..." Christian dashed back to the window, and stood with his jaw hanging out. The Rouge had been closed down due to Satine's death, and yet there it was in all it's glory towering over all before it. Then it struck him. Harold must have reopened the Moulin Rouge, how could he do something like that, the star, the heart and sole of the joint was dead!  
  
Angrily Christian stormed back to his garret. He would do Satine justice; he would take their story to the publisher's that afternoon. He walked over to the table which was his typewriter's "home", and reached out for the manuscript, hand meeting bare wood. He glanced down, where was it?? He began to panic. He poured his heart out into those papers, and now, just like Satine, they were gone. This could not be happening.  
  
Toulouse then hobbled into his garret. " Ah Christian there you are!" He proclaimed in his usual lisp. " Sorry we didn't get you to the Moulin Rouge last night, I didn't think Absinthe would have such a strong effect on you. But oh well tonight is the night you'll read your fabulous poetry." Christian stood there more than just a little confused.  
  
" I've already done that Toulouse. Months ago, my poetry caused Satine to fall in love with me, and now she's dead." He said in annoyance.  
  
" Christian, what are you talking about, you've only been here a day! Oh I should never have given you that Absinthe." Toulouse sighed and shook his head.  
  
" Do you mean to tell me, that none of that ever happened? None of it was real, I've still never been in love?" Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
" My boy, Absinthe makes you see what your heart desires most. One glass and it tells the truth, too many it lies. I'm sorry my friend."  
  
Christian sat on the edge of his bed and hugged himself rocking back and forth slightly. He looked up at Toulouse tears stinging his eyes. It never happened, none of it. A deep sigh left his lips; this was not real, just a dream, just a horrible dream. He glanced out the window, the windmill still slowly turning, the Moulin Rouge, was still a dance hall and it still sparkled in it's glory. Still beckoned to him, still promised a world where anything could happen, a world with no laws or limits.. His eyes sparkled with crystalline tears that threatened to fall. How could something so real and so beautiful be a dream?  
  
"Toulouse tell me this isn't real. Please, just, tell me this isn't real." His voice came out in an inaudible whisper. He wouldn't believe him, it had happened, it wasn't a dream, he really had experienced love, and he needed it to be real more than anything in the world.  
  
But Toulouse didn't answer him. Christian put his head in his hands, and began to cry. He just couldn't understand it. What Toulouse insisted was an image had felt so real to him, every kiss, every glance, every tear, he had felt them, and seen them, how could they be a part of his imagination? But it was, no matter how he tried to deny it, it was.  
  
" Is the boy alright?" The Argentinean asked before passing out.  
  
" He's just... never mind." Toulouse replied. Before getting up and sitting next to Christian.  
  
" Do you need to take a walk, maybe I could show you some of the sights of Paris. After all you've only been here a short while." He asked trying to get Christian's mind off of his hallucination.  
  
" No Toulouse, I just want to go to the Moulin Rouge, I have to meet Satine." The way he spoke frightened Toulouse a little. There was an obsessed air to his voice. What exactly had he dreamed about?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Christian stood at the mirror fixing his bowtie; he could feel the other bohemians gazing at him awkwardly. He must have surprised them, waking up this morning so distraught over a dream, and now so, well, normal. But the solution dawned on him, as he sat hunched over his typewriter, he would just make the dream a reality. All he had to do was make everything happen the way it did in his dream. The more he thought about this the more obsessed he got.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian's eyes widened, the Moulin Rouge was so different. There were still vibrant colors and loud noises, and dancers laughing as the entertained drunken patrons, but there was something different he could not quite put a finger on.  
  
Then a strange almost foreign tune started up. He glanced up and there she was. His Satine descended from her trapeze and stared out at all the men.  
  
" Meet you in the red room, close the door and dim the lights. I will be yours truly if indeed the price is right. So draw your sword," She leapt off the trapeze into the arms of a startled young man, " Be my king let your passions rise and sing." She reached out snatching a glittering necklace from a rich looking old man. " Just show me the diamonds and I'll let you wear my ring." She ran off mischievously clutching the necklace in her hands.  
  
She and another man slithered to the floor together. " So just lay down beside me let us consummate. I know your bursting let me help you deflate." She jumped up and stood over him shaking her hips before she continued. "If you want to plug in for a high voltage connection, just show me cold hard cash and I will turn on my affection. Do you wanna help out? I'll let you. Just a little. " She twirled around and danced in another direction  
  
Christian gazed transfixed at her. He needed her now more than he ever had, she was his, all his, no one else's.  
  
Satine jumped onto Christian's table and grinned devilishly at him. "So don't hesitate I won't kiss and tell. No need to worry 'cuz I'm a professional. The show can start as soon as I see money on the table, I've got an empty space to fill I'm willing if your able." She gently stroked his cheek. " Do you wanna help out? I'll let you, just a little."  
  
She leapt back onto the swing and sang as she slowly began her descent upwards. "Meet you in the red room, close the door and dim the lights. I will be yours truly if indeed the price is right. So draw your sword be my king let your passions rise and sing. Just show me the diamonds and I'll let you wear my ring, meet you in the red room, meet you in the red room, meet," She paused and pointed at a man Christian knew and hated all too well. The Duke. " You in the red room." And with that her number was finished.  
  
A/n: Yes well that was... different. If you think any of the characters are acting, well out of character please tell me. 


End file.
